


Promotion Day 晋升日

by Helium_T



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: Julien终于从新进晋升为正式干员的那天，发生了一些疯狂的事。





	Promotion Day 晋升日

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹的小炒肉习作。

**上** **  
**

 

“……但是，你确定……”

“Gustave唯一不能接受的事情是不戴套。”

Montagne轻松地推开虚掩的浴室门，一股水雾混合着部队清洁品的特有香气扑面而来。“我想这可能是什么职业病。除此之外——”他在淋浴的水流之中压低声音，“你可以多发挥点想象力。”

“……”

Julien Nizan看起来还是那么拘谨，在年长者的示意下带上了身后的门。他可怜兮兮地裸着上身，双手抱着胳膊肘，好像蒸汽氤氲的宿舍浴室依然让这年轻人浑身发冷。

“……Gilles？”

喷头下的男人背对着两人正冲洗一头黑色短发，雪白的泡沫顺着脖颈漂浮而下，有几团顽固地停在腰窝不肯滑落。他模模糊糊地喊了一声，带着点无奈的笑意。“你就不能等到我先……”

一米九的大个子以惊人的敏捷甩掉身上仅剩的内裤，从身后贴上了还在揉搓头顶的男人。Doc发出一声惊呼，Montagne熟稔地低头埋进他被泡沫涂得湿润滑腻的颈窝，双手不安分地从后腰摸上前胸，宽阔的手掌抚过温水中柔软鼓涨的乳头。Doc在他的怀抱中扭动着弯下腰去，一边低声轻笑，Montagne的嘴唇追着他微微泛红的耳廓送上一句，“一个惊喜，Gustave……”

“又是什么？……看好你的手！”

医生不很认真的挣扎和微笑甚至让眼前的一幕看上去更加香艳，Juien站在浴室角落，脸颊和下体一样窘迫发烫，感觉自己像一场色情电影中不合时宜的偷窥者。Montagne的深褐色短发全被热水淋湿，腮帮也蹭上了洗发水的泡沫，忽然环住怀中的男人脚尖离地转了个圈，自己站在了淋浴喷头奔涌的水流下方。

“你自己看。”

“……这是……Gilles！”

Gustave看见身后手足无措的年轻人时动作一滞，Montagne在他开始剧烈挣扎之前就抓牢他的肩膀，吻上他侧脸上凝固的笑容。“Julien Nizan，你认识他。”他的嘴唇紧贴着医生的耳根，声音自如而充满柔情，Doc被Montagne一双有力的大手摁在胸前，感觉自己好像靠着一堵厚重柔韧的墙壁。

Julien认为自己必须说点什么以驱散夺路而逃的冲动。“……长官，我……”

“我看见你看他的眼神……”Gilles靠得那么近，声音低沉，半闭着眼睛，看上去像在咀嚼着Doc的右耳。“在上次的射击培训上。Julien是个好小伙子，现在他是个特勤干员了，而我觉得……我们三个不妨一起打发点时间。”

“……Gilles，”

年轻干员从Doc的脸上读出了惊奇、无奈和一丝神秘的微笑，但无论怎么认真观察，似乎也没看出任何拒绝的意思。“……你这个该死的疯子。”

“……我以为你会称赞我的体贴。”

“你到底怎么跟他说的？”

Doc歪着头忍受着身后男人的啃咬，眯着眼向着Julien伸出一只手。“他是在发抖吗？……哎，Gilles……”医生发出一声难以置信的低吟，好像有些站立不稳，左手牢牢扶住了Montagne健壮的手臂。“我想他以为自己要被强奸了……我记得你，团队信赖评级的第一名，靶场射击冠军。Julien，不是吗？”

他的声音令人难耐地温和，Julien觉得自己全身的血液好像都涌向了下方的勃起，只剩下紧绷的喉咙兀自发干。“……他的代号是Rook。”Montagne终于从医生的肩上抬起头，一双深蓝色眼珠透过满载欲望的蒸汽注视着Julien，露出一个微笑。“倒不如说是‘菜鸟’。（More like Rookie[注].）”

“我不确定他是不是真的知道自己在做什么。Julien，没必要勉强自己……”

Doc似乎还在为年轻干员的迟疑而担心，但Rook的脑海已经完全被这样一个念头填满：他这两个长官都曾暗中注意着他，渴望着他，就像他曾在营房的洗手间里想象着Kateb或Tuore的裸体打手枪一样。当Montagne在宣布晋升之后找到了他，带着一个他在最狂野的梦境中都不曾想象的提议，他除了机械地点头和跟随已经做不出任何其他反应。

“……毫无勉强，长官！”

他鬼使神差地吐出一句，脚跟相叩做了个立正的姿势。医生注视着他惶恐的蓝眼睛不知道该投向何处，柔软的浅金色短发被汗水沾湿，条条缕缕地粘在额头上。“老天啊。”他的目光划过年轻人饱满诱人的胸肌，直至下腹处内裤高耸的隆起，不由得低声感叹，“Gilles，你是怎么想到——”

“——到这边来，士兵。”

Montagne的笑容逐渐拉大，扳住医生的胳膊让他向后倒去，顺势关上了淋浴喷头。Doc根本放弃了挣脱的念头，任由他搂住自己靠上身后的浴室瓷砖，伸向Rook的手还悬在空中，忽然被年轻人大力抓住，套上了自己的脖子。“吻他。”他听见Gilles在身后不知对谁模糊地命令着，词语从嘴唇和皮肤的间隙中艰难地挤出，尽管微弱却震得Gustave膝盖发软。Montagne继续亲吻着医生的后颈和肩膀，力道稍强的吻在所过之处都留下了浅浅的红痕，这让Rook想起许多次在更衣室撞见Doc穿着与气候不合的高领，而干员们严密结实的装备下又不知藏着怎样的秘密——他无法继续忍耐，欺身压上了面前的医生，把他带着微笑的惊呼吞入口中，感到年长者的舌尖蓄势待发，温热的嘴唇顺从地张开，好像一口甜蜜黑暗的水井静待汲取。

这漫长的吻似乎剥夺了Julien的所有其他感官，以至于他完全没有注意到Doc正试图脱掉自己的内裤。医生的舌头推挤着他的，微微睁开眼睛，看见他年轻的金色睫毛微微颤动，喉咙里发出小兽似的喑哑呻吟，直到年长者把手探进他的内裤，把早已炙热坚硬的肉棒从沾湿的布料中拯救出来。Rook猛地绷直身体闷哼一声，极力克制着在医生手中横冲直撞的本能，感到另一只手从前方插进他的头发轻轻推后，让被夹在中间的Doc终于有了些许喘息的余地。

“……所以这‘长官’的一套是怎么回事？”

Gustave被两具堪称完美的肉体包围，像一颗蚌中的麦色珍珠，不知怎么地依然没有收起他状似调侃的微笑。“我从来没发现你还有这种爱好，Gilles……唔嗯……”

Montagne一言不发，扳过医生的下巴接管了Rook的任务，一手从年轻人的头顶滑向他的脸颊，摩挲他耳缘红得发烫的软骨。Rook挺着脖子飞快地脱去内裤，把膝盖挤进医生合拢的大腿之间，双手抵上他扭动的髋部，低下头含住了年长者惊慌滚动的喉结。Gustave闭着眼睛被两人压得更紧，感到身后男人的阳物坚硬地嵌入臀缝，滚烫得几乎将他融化。

“……Gilles，”他在深吻的间隙不时撸动手中年轻人的阴茎，Julien的牙齿在锁骨上方的敏感皮肤上来回磨蹭，给他的低声询问中加入了更多急促的呼吸声。“你带了没有……？”

“什么？”Montagne甚至又往前顶了顶，前液混合着淋浴残留的水珠让Doc的臀瓣之间湿滑异常，Gilles松开医生胸前的小珠，一手渐渐下移摸上他腰际极富弹性的曲线。“带什么？”

“……你知道，我，我可不会允许你们——”

“你说安全套吗？”

Montagne低沉地笑起来，忽然在Rook的金发中合拢手指，催促他顺着手臂的力量抬起头来。他们越过医生的肩头吻在一起，Gustave挺起身子搂住了面前的年轻人，把一串温存的笑声轻柔地贴在他的耳朵上。“洗手池上的橱柜里有个盒子，”Montagne耐心地追逐着Julien的唇舌，依然没忘了在短暂分离的间隙继续发号施令。“我带了安全套。差不多带了……24个。”

Gustave忍不住笑出声来，下身因兴奋和隐隐的期待硬得生疼。Julien领命迫不及待地想要行动起来，但Gilles只是含着他的上唇慢条斯理地用牙齿和舌头揉搓，医生的手在下方不紧不慢的套弄充其量只是一种挑逗——两个男人游刃有余的爱抚几乎要把这年轻的干员逼疯了。双手在Gustave前胸难耐地来回抚摸，Rook终于鼓起勇气低声恳求：“……长官，让我……”

“去吧。”

Montagne松开捏着他下颌的手宽容地说道，赢得了Gustave一道惊奇的审视。

“你总是能让我惊喜。”他半闭着眼睛悄声说道，眼角因舒适和微笑漾起细纹，引得Montagne不由自主地吻了上去。“Gilles……”

“……你也是。”

Gilles终于得以让医生在怀中转身，双臂环绕将他搂住，捧住后脑一边亲吻一边放倒在浴室潮湿的地板上。背后已经变凉的水渍让Doc禁不住打了个冷战，相比之下，Gilles的身体像一具不断散发着热量的乌云笼罩在他上方，让他不由得扭动身体，只想将两人的每一寸皮肤都牢牢贴紧，不留丝毫空隙。他听见Rook急躁地开关壁橱，光脚踩在水滩上发出清脆的声响，而Gilles缓缓撑起上身，看着Julien在医生的头顶前方跪了下来。

“要让他来吗，Gustave？”

他一边说，一边接过年轻人递来的润滑油倒在自己手心，带着一点坏笑抚上了医生饱受忽视的阴茎。

Gustave才意识到自己有多需要这个。他情不自禁地在这技巧纯熟的大手中挺动腰肢，几乎要忍不住升到嘴边的呻吟，Gilles手上粗砺的枪茧似乎融化在了润滑油带来的细腻触感之中，积蓄已久的快感源源不绝地冲刷着他，世界上只剩下那温暖紧迫的一握。他感到Rook的手贴上自己的脸颊，双唇如温柔的雨点落在他闭合的眼睑上，Montagne分开他的双腿，另一只满蘸了润滑的手指滑向医生的后穴，在轻微开合的褶皱上来回画着圈，换来了Gustave一阵赞同的叹息。

“……来吧，”

Doc没有睁开眼，Julien看见他的嘴角下意识地上挑，伴随着喘息吐出的话语几不可闻。“……就让他来……”

也许那就是烧断Rook理智的最后一丝火光，又或许当Gilles同时把指尖推入医生体内，年长者发出抽泣般叫声的一刻才是。盾兵的手指似乎比医生自己更了解他的身体，在温顺柔软的肠肉中轻而易举地找到了那处战略要地，另一只手毫不松懈地把玩着医生的前端，只有稍显沙哑的声音暴露了他的失控。“……戴套。”他稍微停顿了一下，“……你做过这个吗？”

即使Rook想过伪装成经验丰富的情人，此时此刻他也早把这个念头忘了个一干二净。“……和男人？没有，长官……”

“——那就慢点做。”

Gilles向他投去警告的一瞥，放入了第二根手指。Doc下意识伸手握住他撸动自己的手腕，Montgne知道这个动作全无阻碍之意，他纯粹只是必须抓住什么东西。说不清涂满右手的是润滑剂还是Gustave滴落的前液，他注视着Rook飞快地给自己戴上安全套，恋恋不舍地做好最后的扩张，然后抽出了手指。

“……Gilles……”

突如其来的空虚感让Doc忍不住睁开湿润朦胧的一双绿眼，视线一时间找不到焦点。Montagne抽身离开他环在自己腰上的双腿，年轻人迫不及待地接替了他的位置，而Gilles忽然加快了手上的动作，把拇指摁上医生鼓涨的龟头，指腹擦过敏感的沟壑和尿道口，Gustave在他手中战栗不止，似乎随时都可能变成一团沙砾坍塌下去。他感到Rook的阴茎抵着后穴跃跃欲试，咬住手背的皮肤以制止即将到来的呻吟，竭力不愿就此射在Montagne的手里。紧接着是那股由内而外的饱胀和炙热，Julien操着坚硬如石的肉剑缓慢地、稳定地剖开了他的身体——Gustave总也习惯不了这个。

“……呼……嗯、啊！”

医生的手最终还是背弃了他自己，在最后一刻紧紧握住Gilles伸到嘴边的手指，任由他在生理性的泪水和难以自禁的喉音中释放出来。即使和壮硕的Montagne相比，Julien的阳具也是相当可观，此刻只有一半刚刚没入男人因高潮而紧绷的身体，就已经从Rook的胸膛深处榨出了一声失控的低吼。年轻人的眼中只剩下Doc小腹与胸前零零落落的精液和爱痕，胯下燃烧的熊熊烈火愈发旺盛，Julien俯下身子摁住医生的肩膀，一手托起他微微痉挛的臀部，径直将跳动的勃起全数插进了男人的后庭。

“等、等等，啊……”

“——我是怎么跟你说的，士兵？”

Montagne感到医生攥紧了他的指节，Rook精壮的后背仿佛一张拉满的短弓扣在身下人胸前，胯下向前大力冲撞起来。Gilles一手在爱抚中缓缓揉开Gustave紧咬的嘴唇，听见他断断续续的喘息仿佛蜜糖一般顺着指尖流淌而出，盾兵长长地出了一口气，这一幕的冲击力远远超出了他的所有幻想。Montagne跪在瓷砖上抚摸着Gustave潮红的脸颊，发疼的阴茎蹭过战友微凉的肩头，旺盛的前液涂满了那里一道陈旧伤疤。

“我说，”Gilles把另一只手按上年轻人的后脑勺，用力把他的侧脸贴在了医生厚实的胸肌上。“—— **慢点做** 。”

Julien感觉自己仿佛潜入了一片粘稠炽热的深水。他不由得屏住呼吸，前所未有的暴烈欲望在他的每根血管之内突突跳动，驱使着他一头坠入快感的漩涡之中。软肉紧紧包裹着下体，身下男人模糊的呻吟一阵压过一阵，起伏不定仿佛汪洋之上令人血脉贲张的波浪。忽然一只大手摁住了他，以无可抵抗的力量将他推回理性的海岸，年轻人搁浅在柔韧温暖的礁石上如梦初醒，医生抚上他肩膀的手指软弱无力，心脏隔着饱满的胸脯在他耳畔咚咚作响。“……哦，Julien……”

敏感处被凶暴地次次碾过，Doc失神地含住嘴边的手指，渐渐感到那几近没顶的快感和冲撞终于平息下来。Gustave才注意到自己的双腿早夹紧了年轻人的腰部，坚硬的肉棒依然紧贴着内壁，带来一种异样的、令人眷恋的满足。而Rook的舌尖正大力舔弄着他红润充血的乳头，医生费力地弯下脖子，看见他俊朗的眉头因羞愧而紧皱，脸颊涨得通红，Gilles粗重的呼吸声悬在头顶，Gustave禁不住抬起手向上摸索，想要触碰始终没有得到足够照顾的盾兵。

“……很抱歉，长官……”

Julien含混不清地说着，一边开始平缓地挺动下身，医生跟着抽插的节奏发出撩人的闷哼，让他难得的自我克制变得越发艰难。Rook抬眼望去，看见Gustave扶着Montagne的脖子与他轻柔地亲吻彼此。在所有新兵眼中，Tuore长官都是彩虹六号里不折不扣的力量化身，臂膀如山脉般宏伟的阿特拉斯[2]，而此时此刻他半阖着眼睛，弓着壮硕的后背与地上的男人吻在一起，拇指摩挲着医生肩上的一道旧伤，两人交叠的嘴唇仿佛他浑身重量的唯一支点。

“……你把我当什么，”Rook听见医生带着笑意和喘息低声说道，“怎么说……一个抽抽搭搭的……小姑娘？”

年轻人几乎是立刻感到Doc的后庭忽然绞紧了他，突如其来的刺激让他抽了口气，差点当场缴械投降。Montagne闻言直起身子，居高临下地看着Gustave，深蓝的双眼微微眯起，脸上写满直白的爱慕与情欲。

“……记得我说的吗，Julien。没有什么是我们的好医生不能接受的。（Our doctor will take almost everything.）”

“……得戴着套（With a condom），”

“没错。只要戴着套就行。”

 

TBC

 

注：[1]Rookie，Rook的一种亲昵叫法，也有“新手，菜鸟”的意思。

[2]Atlas，希腊神话中托起地球的神，普罗米修斯的兄弟。

 


End file.
